


Flaws of Flattery and Flirting

by prayforpiett, SpellCleaver, zoryany



Series: Disaster Dads (and Granddad) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: A vicious future father-in-law, Banter, Crack, Flirting, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Sooo much flirting, murder dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayforpiett/pseuds/prayforpiett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCleaver/pseuds/SpellCleaver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoryany/pseuds/zoryany
Summary: Luke tries to prepare his fiancé to meet his father. Lando is not taking this seriously.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker
Series: Disaster Dads (and Granddad) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830841
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64
Collections: Star Wars Collabfics





	Flaws of Flattery and Flirting

“Well… I must say the Power Point presentation was pretty extensive. I especially liked the gif that illustrated what manner I’d be choked by your dad. You need to send me that one on the holonet.”

“Lando, this is serious. In this case, it’s not an exaggeration to say that my father will kill you if you mess it up.”

“Seems extremely tedious. I mean you are a handsome man, surely you must have had a lot of suitors before me. It must be exhausting for him to choke someone to death every week.”

Luke’s cheeks suddenly became a very interesting shade of bright pink. Although Lando was not sure whether it was due to embarrasment or frustrated anger, it looked marvellous on him. Maybe he should get him a blush in the same colour…

“Honestly, you are worse than Han. You are planning on meeting Darth Vader and instead of listening to my instructions about how not to get yourself killed, you are still flirting.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll sweep your dad off his feet in a minute.”

“That’s exactly the problem! Lando, he won’t appreciate your flattery. You know how much I like you being your too damn charming self but he is not that type of man.”

“I didn’t think that you liked me so much.”

“First of all, we are engaged. Second, could you please be serious for once in your life? This is really important to me.”

“Okay, I’ll try my best to not get myself killed. Anything for you, wonderboy.”

“Promise?”

“You don’t trust me? I must say that I’m deeply offended. But I promise.”

Luke’s expression softened and Lando couldn’t help but press a kiss onto his forehead.

“Don’t worry. If we could handle Jabba’s lackeys, then we can handle a family dinner. At least your dad won’t blind us with disgusting bright orange outfits.”

That finally got a laugh out of him.

“Yeah, he fortunately has a pretty consistent colour scheme that doesn’t involve orange.”

“That’s a fancy way to say that he only wears black.”

“Please, don’t give him fashion advice,” Luke chuckled.

“I don’t think that even I am qualified enough to give Darth Vader fashion advice. By the way, do you want to go back to my house for drinks? I have hot chocolate.” He’d to gamble a speeder, and a small yacht *and* cheat in sabacc with a crime boss to get the specific spices that Luke liked but it was worth it. 

“I’d love to but… We are not done yet.”

“Oh?”

Luke shifted uncomfortably.

“You still have a quiz to take.”

Lando just sighed and decided to kiss him senseless.


End file.
